Alice Library
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: Seorang perempuan diutus untuk mengumpulkan kejadian yang berakhir bahagia maupun yang berakhir... tragis. Sebuah perpustakaan akan muncul ke tempat orang yang takdirnya akan dicantumkan kedalam buku merah misterius milik perempuan itu. Warning: gaje, abal, typo, OOC dan BERANTAKAN atau apapun/ chapter 4: Demon Girl
1. The Librarian

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Bakako _Hanya meminjam_ chara Vocaloidnya doang! pemilik aslinya tuh.. Crypton sama Yamaha!**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Ah! Bakako pokoknya minta maap sebesar-besarnya aja deh! Oke?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NORMAL POV**

"Semua novel disini... akan membuat jalan hidupmu berubah sesuai dengan buku yang telah kau pinjam." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut honeyblond sepundak itu sambil menatap rak-rak yang berisi banyak buku yang berkilap-kilap dalam kegelapan perpustakaan itu.

Perempuan itu mengenakan dress terusan berwarna biru selutut dan berenda-renda, dia memakai celemek berwarna putih dan bertali, tali celemek tersebut ia ikat melingkari pinggangnya dan membuatnya menjadi model pita yang kelihatan manis dibelakang pinggangnya itu.

Perempuan itu berada di dalam sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat bersih namun gelap, semua buku disana terlihat sangat rapi sekali. Buku-bukunya tersusun berurutan sesuai abjad disetiap raknya. Perempuan itu lalu menghampiri sebuah meja yang terdapat buku berwarna merah mengkilap diatasnya.

'Rin Kanamine' itulah tulisan yang tertera disudut kiri atas buku merah mengkilap itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan membuka buku itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Buku itu putih polos, tak ada coretan sama sekali disetiap halamannya. "Bukuku yang manis... besok kau akan mulai terisi dengan kejadian-kejadian yang kurasa akan sangat menarik."

Jika itu buku perempuan itu, berarti tulisan yang tertera disudut kiri buku itu namanya pastinya. Ya, dia adalah Rin Kanamine. Dari penampilannya yang imut dengan berpakaian ala Alice Wonderland dan dengan pita merah yang setia ada dikepalanya, mana mungkin ada yang percaya bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang kadang bisa menyeramkan sekali.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, dia adalah perempuan yang diutus dari kerajaan yang tersembunyi dibalik dunia ini. Entah untuk apa, tapi menurut data, dia disuruh oleh ayahnya untuk mengumpulkan berbagai macam kisah nyata dari kehidupan para manusia, yang berakhir bahagia maupun...

_Tragis..._

Ayahnya bernama Leon Kanamine, dia adalah seorang raja di negeri misterius tersebut sedangkan ibunya bernama Lola Kanamine adalah seorang ratu yang amat terhormat sekaligus seorang wanita yang mengajar para anak gadis bangsawan yang menginjak dewasa di negerinya.

Kembali ke Rin, dia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pintu rahasia yang lumayan tertutup dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Dia masuk kedalamnya dan menyalakan lampu yang cahanya kurang terang dan sangat redup seperti belum bayar tagihan listrik.(Bakako: Ahhh! Bakako bikin fict mysteri bukan humor! sampe lupa!). Lupakan yang tadi.

Dia berjalan kearah sebuah lemari yang menyimpan banyak buku yang bersampul hitam dan warna-warna gelap, judul bukunya sangat menyeramkan seperti 'The Love Tragedy', 'Another Blood' atau 'One Mysteri Of The Girl'.

Bisa dibilang itu adalah buku-buku yang berakhir pada kematian yang sangat tragis dan bahkan banyak juga novel yang berisi tentang dendam-dendam yang banyak terjadi antar manusia.

Rin menyeringai dan matanya yang tadinya berwarna azure dan berkilau, seketika berubah menjadi hitam dan biru tua yang kelam dan bisa dibilang kosong. Dia menatap buku-buku itu dengan pandangan kosong serta wajah yang datar namun tetap sangat menyeramkan.

Bisa dibilang dia seperti manusia yang menatap jasad seseorang yang ia bunuh sendiri dengan tatapan yang kosong dan tak perduli, kira-kira seperti itu deh sekarang situasinya.

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mau jalan hidupnya berjalan seperti buku-buku ini" Ucapnya. "Tapi, kurasa akan menyenangkan juga jika ada kejadian seperti alur cerita di novel-novel ini." Ucap Rin sambil menyeringai.

Rin berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang berisi banyak buku mengerikan itu dan menutup pintunya. "Walaupun aku kunci, jika orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan ingin meminjam buku kurasa pintu ini akan selalu terbuka untuknya." Ucapnya setelah memutar knop pintu.

Saat Rin berjalan menuju mejanya, terdengar suara berisik dari luar perpustakaan. Rin menyeringai, dia berjalan perlahan kesamping meja yang ada bukunya yang berwarna mengkilap. Dia berdiri disamping meja itu dan menempelkan tangannya ke tembok berwarna krem pucat itu. Dan seketika itu juga muncul sebuah pintu yang bisa dimasukki siapa saja berwarna cokelat, ditempat dimana Rin menempelkan tangannya itu.

_" _kira-kira apa akhir dari cerita yang baru akan dimulai ini ya?"

.

.

**TBC**

Bakako: ...

Rin:...

Bakako/Rin: RnR?

_-Hening melanda Bakako dan Rin-_


	2. Chapter 1: Same Story

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Bakako Hanya meminjam charanya doang! pemilik aslinya tuh.. Crypton sama Yamaha!**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Ah! Bakako pokoknya minta maap sebesar-besarnya aja deh! Oke?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NORMAL POV**

"Kaito-senpai" Ucap perempuan berambut panjang berwarna teal selutut dan iikat model twintail, kepada lelaki berambut biru tua dan memakai syal biru didepannya. Laki-laki itu menengok, dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kaito! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap perempuan berambut brunette sebahu menghampiri laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaito tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Meiko" Ucap Kaito pada perempuan brunette yang mengajaknya tadi.

"Maaf Miku! Aku ada urusan, nanti kita bicara lagi ya!" Ucap Kaito pada Perempuan berambut teal yang dipanggil Miku itu.

Miku hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan dan menatap punggung Kaito dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sedih. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dadanya dengan kuat.

"Hah... gagal lagi, tapi ini juga gara-gara dia! dasar Bakaito! kenapa dia harus ikut sama Meiko sih! sekali-kali perhatiin dan utamakan aku dong! Uh... disaat seperti ini paling enak kalau nenangin diri di perpustakaan yang sepi dan tidur disana" Ucap Miku.

Saat Miku berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan disekolahnya, dia melewati lorong yang sepi dan jarang ada orang yang melewatinya karena terlalu gelap. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu cokelat yang terkesan misterius itu, Miku menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan heran. 'Perasaan di lorong ini gak ada ruangan, apa baru dibangun kali ya?' Batin Miku.

Miku lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya, dia menatap rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi dan bersih. Bahkan buku-buku itu lebih bersih dan rapi dibandingkan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan samping kelasnya.

Dia lalu melihat-lihat dan mengitari perpustakaan itu dengan pelan-pelan dan terkesan teliti. Dia lalu masuk ke rak buku yang bertuliskan huruf abjad 'P-T'. Dia menatap judul-judul buku yang tertera dibuku-buku itu, Miku lalu tertarik dengan sebuah buku dan mengambilnya. Ketika dia berniat membacanya ada suara anak perempuan yang mengagetkannya.

"Kelihatannya anda tertarik pada buku itu ya?" Tanya suara itu. Miku menoleh kesamping kirinya, terlihat perempuan berembut honeyblond sepundak dengan pakaian ala Alice Wonderland dan memakai pita serta sepatu berwarna merah mengkilap.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil lalu membungkuk sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya serta menyilangkan kakinya, terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan terhormat.

"Saya Rin Kanamine, pemilik perpustakaan ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menegakkan postur tubuhnya kembali dengan anggun. Miku lalu terlihat terkejut dan tidak enak hati karena masuk tanpa izin. "Maaf... aku masuk seenaknya" Ucap Miku sambil membungkuk.

Rin menggeleng dan tersenyum "Disini adalah tempat dimana kau bisa meminjam buku yang menurutmu bisa kau sentuh dan dirasakan lewat hati" Ucapnya. Miku menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Rin tersenyum kemudian menatap buku yang dipegang Miku.

"Hem... Prince, Maid and Evil. Buku itu halaman terakhirnya belum jelas dan selembaran akhir cerita itu hilang, jadi anda harus mengisinya dengan hati anda, jika anda ingin tahu akhir cerita buku tersebut." Ucap Rin. Miku kembali bingung dan berpikir.

"Nanti anda juga akan tahu apa yang saya maksud nona. Silakan baca buku itu" Ucap Rin. Miku kaget "Eh... boleh?" tanya Miku. Rin lalu tersenyum " bukankah saya bilang disini adalah tempat dimana anda bisa meminjam buku yang membuat anda tertarik? Jadi, tentu saja boleh" Ucap Rin.

Miku lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kerah pintu yang ia pakai untuk masuk tadi. "Arigatou Rin-chan" Ucap Miku yang kemudian menghilang setelah pintu ditutup.

Rin berjalan kemejanya dan membuka buku merah mengkilap miliknya itu. Terlihat pada halaman pertama ada biodata Miku yang tertera dengan rapi serta foto Miku sambil tersenyum.

Miku Hatsune

16 tahun, sekolah di Vocaloid High School

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

Menyukai Kaito Shion yang seorang seketaris OSIS

Saingan terberat dalam Cinta, Meiko Sakine

Sakine Meiko, orang yang berniat menjauhkan Kaito dari Miku

Meiko, berencana melenyapkan Miku untuk mendapatkan Kaito

Kemudian tertera Judul buku yang dipinjam oleh Miku tadi serta nama tokoh-tokoh yang tertera dalam cerita tersebut. Disamping nama tokoh-tokoh dalam novel itu ada nama-nama lain yang dituliskan disana.

_PRINCE, MAID and EVIL_

Prince EL, Kaito Shion

Maid Prince EL, Illia, Miku Hatsune

Evil Princess, May , Meiko Sakine

STORY

Setelah tulisan Story semuanya hanyalah kertas putih yang polos dan masih sangat bersih. Rin menutup buku itu dan tersenyum dengan polos sambil memegang buku itu dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menyentuh sampul buku itu dengan jarinya yang lentik dengan lembut.

"Miku Hatsune, akhir cerita seperti apa yang akan kau buat untukku? Kuharap kau bisa menciptakan akhir yang seru dan memuaskan untukku, Hatsune... Miku" Ucap Rin.

Rin menyeringai "Sepertinya tidak adil jika aku tidak ikut ambil peran dalam cerita yang kelihatannya akan menarik ini." Ucap Rin. "Aku akan ikut sebagai penonton sekaligus tokoh figuran yang meramaikan suasana." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

Rin berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan itu, secara ajaib pintu itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan secara ajaib lagi baju Rin yang ala Alice itu berubah menjadi seragam. Rin mengenakan kemeja putih polos, rompi hitam dan ditengahnya ada pita berwarna merah yang sangat manis. Rin mengenakan rok berenda berwarna hitam dan kaos kaki tipis sampai selutut dengan lambang sekolah Vocaloid.

Rin menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka jendela. Angin yang sangat kencang membuat rambutnya terkibas "Nah Miku Hatsune, aku akan mengawasimu sekarang" Ucap Rin sambil menatap Miku yang sedang duduk sambil membaca dibawah pohon sakura.

**MIKU POV**

Hai! Miku Hatsune ada disini! Jujur aku mengalami pengalaman aneh hari ini. Pertama bertemu perpustakaan rahasia dan kedua saat aku keluar dari perpustakaan itu aku malah keluar ke depan pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah, Buset dah! Aneh banget ya. Ah... bodo ah! Yang penting aku harus mencari cara agar bisa ngomong perasaan ini kepada Kaito senpai.

Kaito senpai adalah orang yang aku sukai, dia adalah seketaris OSIS. Dia keren,populer dan Pintar, pokoknya sempurna deh. Tapi dia itu aneh, dia selalu nurut dan tidak membantah Meiko, sang Bendahara OSIS yang ganjennya minta ampun itu.

Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa semuanya berubah. Pertama aku tertarik dan tidak sabar untuk membaca buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan rahasia itu dan sekarang, aku jadi merasa lebih berani.

Saat ini aku berada didalam kelas, Pak Kiyoteru sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus yang sangat dibenci semua orang yaitu, M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-K-A. Yang dasarnya udah pinter tingkat dewa mungkin gak akan pernah merasa keberatan dengan pelajaran ini, tapi untukku yang agak eror ini merasa sangat keberatan.

Walau guru itu sedang menjelaskan tetap saja aku tak memperhatikan walau aku tetap membaca buku matematika. Karena, sebenarnya diatas buku itu ada buku yang baru saja kupinjam di perpustakaan misterius itu.

Buku itu berisi tentang percintaan seorang pangeran dengan maidnya. Maid pangeran itu bernama Illia dan Pangeran itu bernama El. Mereka saling menyukai namun tidak ada yang berani untuk saling jujur, sampai akhirnya sang maid harus pergi dan melupakan pangeran karena pangeran akan menikah dengan seorang putri.

Putri yang akan menikah dengan pangeran sangat kejam, dia berniat untuk membunuh Illia, maid pangeran. Setelah ia tahu bahwa pangeran El mencintai Illia sejak Ilia menjadi maidnya pada umur 5 tahun.

Sang putri bernama May, orang terkejam yang pernah pangeran temui. Pangeran membenci putri itu, dia telah membunuh kedua orang tua pangeran, membuat pangeran yang memegang kedudukan tertinggi dikerajaan dengan May, orang yang tidak ia cintai.

Pangeran menuruti May, dia suatu saat akan menikahi May karena jika tidak maidnya atau illia akan mati ditangan May dan... dihadapannya. Tapi pangeran masih bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membuat Illia sakit hati, atau melawan May dan membuat Illia terbunuh? pangeran masih bimbang...

" HATSUNE MIKU!" Teriak Kiyoteru-sensei.

"AH! IYA PAK GURU!" Teriakku spontan sambil segera berdiri.

Tindakanku mengundang tawa dari teman-teman, aku menunduk malu karena tahu sudah bertindak memalukan. Kiyoteru sensei lalu memulul kepalaku dengan sebuah buku tulis yang tipis pelan.

"Harap perhatikan pelajaran saya Hatsune Miku dan jangan buka buku lain saat pelajaran saya mengerti?" Perintah sensei.

"Ha'i sensei" Ucapku pelan lalu kembali duduk dan menyimpan buku yang aku pinjam kedalam laci.

"Kanamine-san silakan kerjakan soal yang saya berikan dipapan" Ucap sensei sambil memberikan kapur pada anak berambut honeyblond yang duduk didepan tepat disamping pintu.

'Ka-na-mi-ne? rasanya marga itu tidak asing ditelingaku' Batinku.

"Baik sensei" Ucap Kanamine menuju ke arah papan tulis. Wajahnya begitu imut seperti penjaga perpustakaan yang kutemui tadi.

Oh... wait... mirip? Kanamine?

.

.

.

.

.

ITU MEMANG DIA!

"LHO? KAU ITU PENJAGA PERPUSTAKAAN MISTERIUS ITU KAN?!" Teriakku spontan sambil berdiri

"Miku-san? apa kau lupa padaku? Aku ini sudah sekelas dan mengenalmu selama dua bulan lho! masa kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Rin polos

"ehem..." Sensei berdehem. Neraka akan datang padaku sepertinya, Tuhan! Jauhkan aku dari sensei penjaga neraka ini!

"Hatsune-san, karena kau sepertinya ingin sekali pergi ke perpustakaan. Silakan pergi keperpustakaan dan bantulah Lola sensei menyusun buku sesuai abjad disana" Ucap sensei. Oh Tuhan! aku belum mati! tapi kenapa aku harus diadili dengan hukuman membereskan buku sejibun itu diperpustakaan!?

"Sekarang sensei?" Tanyaku

"SEKARANG HATSUNE MIKU!" Teriak sensei. Aku lalu berlari menuju perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang kupinjam tadi.

'Xixixi tumben sensei jadi bodoh, perpus kan selalu rapi karena jarang ada yang pergi untuk baca, jadi bisa santai sambil baca deh...' Batinku sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada dipinggir maja panjang dalam perpustakaan.

'TENG TENG'

'Istirahat ya? Ah... gak asyik nih! padahal baru aja mau nyantai!' Batinku kesal. Aku akan pergi keluar dari perpustakaan namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Kanamine eh Rin! ada didepanku.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Lalu... sejak kapan kau masuk sekolah ini? padahal aku tak pernah melihatmu!" Tanyaku beruntun.

"Aku hanya mengambil peran dicerita ini, apa nona keberatan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. namun... mengerikan.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak sih... Ah iya! buku ini lumayan menarik, tapi kenapa sang penulis tidak membuat akhir kisahnya?" Tanyaku "Apa dia meninggal mendadak saat menulis cerita ini?" Lanjutku.

"Tidak... tidak ada yang menulis buku itu lho..." Ucapnya. "A-APA!? KAU PASTI BOHONG!" teriakku, jujur aku mulai takut.

"Buku itu terbuat dari takdir, andalah yang yang harus menentukan akhir kisahnya, karena buku itu telah memilih anda nona. Baiklah saya permisi" Ucapnya yang lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku terdiam, apa maksudnya dengan buku ini memilihku?

Aku berjalan melewati lorong, aku sekarang mengerti maksudnya, buku ini memilihku. Cerianya benar-benar mirip dengan kisahku, namun bukan aku yang menentukan pilihan Tapi pangeranku, pangeran Kaito. Tapi... sejak kapan Kaito menyukaiku? Aku masih ragu.

Aku jatuh menabrak seseorang, aku mendongak. Aku terbelalak tiba-tiba orang yang kutubruk memelukku erat, aku tak tahu ini siapa, namun aku segera menyadari ketika aku melihat Meiko-san menatapku penuh amarah. Yang memelukku pasti Kaito...

"Jadi, ini yang kau pilih Kaito? baiklah... akan kubuat dia menderita" Ucap Meiko-san, dia mulai mendekatiku. Kaito lalu memelukku lebih erat spontan wajahku memerah.

"Aku akan terus melindungi Miku! tak akan kubiarkan kau melukainya!" Ucap Kaito. Meiko jatuh terduduk sambil menangis "Kenapa? Padahal aku lebih mencintaimu" Ucapnya terisak.

Aku lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Meiko-san, Meiko-san menatapku "Aku... sangat menyayangi Meiko-san, maaf Meiko-san" Ucapku. Meiko-san tersenyum dan memelukku. Kaito lalu mengusap kepala Meiko lembut "Maaf kau tak bisa menerimamu Meiko" Ucapnya yang lalu memelukku. Meiko-san tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

**MEIKO POV**

Miku Hatsune bodoh, apa dia kira dia bisa menang begitu saja? Namaku bukanlah Meiko jika tidak membuat lawannya bertekuk lutut padanya. Apa dia pikir aku tak tahu rahasianya? Ternyata dia memakai ilmu hitam dari si Rin, anak baru sok imut itu. Lihat saja kalau dia bisa memakai cara yang keji, aku juga bisa dengan cara yang sama.

Lihat saja nanti kau Miku Hatsune! Sekarang tinggal mencari si anak sok imut yang bernama Rin itu.

.

.

.

Astaga! berapa kalipun aku menyusuri lorong dan memutari sekolah ini dia tak bisa ditemukan!? Kanamine Rin sial*n! Tapi, dia ada dimana sih? inikan masih jam istirahat sekolah masa iya dia pulang? Apa kucari besok saja ya?

"Apa Meiko senpai, mencari aku?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakangku, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap orang itu. Dia adalah Kanamine Rin orang yang aku cari dari tadi, Oh... keberuntungan berpihak padaku.

"Ah... keberuntungan bukan mendatangimu Meiko senpai, tapi aku memang mengetahuinya..." Ucap Rin yang membuatku kaget. Dia Tahu semua apa yang aku pikirkan!?. "Meiko senpai tidak perlu bingung, apa Meiko senpai ingin memakai jalur Miku itu mendapatkan Kaito senpai?" Tanyanya.

"Ya! Itulah yang aku cari! Cepat! Serahkan padaku, semua cara yang Miku pakai!" Seruku, untung saja lorong yang berada dibelakang sekolah ini jarang dipakai jadi tempat ini tidak ada orang. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah dibunuh guru-guru itu...

Rin lalu tersenyum dengan polosnya, aku sempat bingung. Dia lalu mengeluarkan satu buku tipis berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Semua cara yang Miku pakai ada didalam buku itu, Meiko senpai tinggal mengikutinya" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Aku yang mendengar itu lalu tersenyum dan menyambar buku itu dari tangan Rin.

"Awas kau! jika kau memberitahukan ini pada yang lain, kau akan kubunuh" Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Rin lalu terdiam wajahnya berubah jadi datar, ini agak aneh sih. Tapi biarlah... toh bukunya sudah kudapatkan. Aku lalu membuka buku itu, kukira buku itu berisi semacam mantra atau apapun yang aneh tapi ini, membuatku takut. Aku melihat... darah, semuanya...

.

.

.

_Darah..._

Buku itu menggambarkan berbagai tempat pembunuhan, penyiksaan bahkan mayat-mayat yang bekerja sampai meneteskan darah... aku lalu bergetar dan mulai merasa takut. Aku memasang wajah pucat dan badanku mulai menggigil, semuanya jadi berkabut. Sekelilingku hanya ada kertas berwarna putih yang mengganggu pandangan. "HEI RIN! TOLONG AKU!" Ucapku.

Seketika ada celah melihat keluar dari tumpukkan kertas yang berterbangan mengelilingiku, terlihat wajah Rin yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan mata yang keji atau bisa dibilang kosong. Baju Rin yang tadinya seragam itu pun berubah menjadi baju ala Alice di Wonderland tapi berwarna merah dan bercelemek hitam. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh.

"Jika Meiko senpai akan membunuhku, bukankah aku harus membunuh Meiko senpai terlebih dahulu? Nah... dengan begini aku menang! Jaa Meiko senpai, berbahagialah... dan..." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan, "Nikmati... halaman yang kau pilih..." lanjutnya. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi terasa panas bedanku perih.

Aku menengok sekelilingku disana... juga disana dimana-mana ada... mayat yang berjalan kearahku. semuanya saat mereka menentuhku kulitku terasa seperti terbakar matahari! Tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti ini! Ini bukan jalan yang diambil anak itu untuk menggait Kaito. Tidak!

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA! T-TOLONGGGGG!"

**NORMAL POV**

"Jeritan terakhir yang bagus Meiko-senpai... khu..khu..khu..khu" Ucap Rin sambil menatap buku yang terbuka pada halaman terakhirnya.

Pada halaman yang terbuka itu terdapat gambar seorang perempuan yang mirip Meiko dengan tubuh yang koyak seperti terbakar dan seperti robek atau bisa dibilang hancur dengan sempurna. Ahaahaha sang Authorpun ikut tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain (Rin: Ngapain lu ngikut!, Bakako: tubuh yang... terkoyak khekhekhe... *yandere mode on*, Rin: *takut*).

Rin lalu menyeringai dan mengambil buku itu, lalu menutupnya. Rin masuk kedalam perpustakaan miliknya setelah iya memunculkan pintu dari tembok sekolah itu dengan kekuatan ajaaibnya tentu saja. Rin duduk dimeja disamping pintu dan tersenyum "Akhir cerita yang menurutku kurang menarik tapi, lumayanlah untuk permulaan".

Dia lalu membuka buku merah miliknya, disana masih tercantum nama dan foto Miku seperti sebelumnya. Rin lalu tersenyum melihat kata-kata terakhir atau kata-kata yang tertera disudut paling bawah cerita yang dimainkan oleh Miku. Tertera...

_Happy end for Prince El and Maid Illia_

_and_

_Bad ending for Princess May love story_

"kisah ini akan sangat menarik jika penderitaan putri May dijelaskan dalam sebuah buku dengan banyak menggunakan kata darah yang segar, sepertinya" Ucap Rin sambil meyeringai. Rin berjalan kedalam kamarnya yang terletak disudut perpustakaan yang sangat luas itu. Rin lalu tidur duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan mengelus buku merah miliknya.

"Permulaan yang bagus tapi, kurasa endingnya sangat membosankan. Ah... cerita ini..." Ucap Rin yang kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kurang menarik, itu bukan yang ingin kau katakan Rin?" Ucap sebuah suara lelaki yang terdengar dari arah pintu kamar Rin.

.

.

**TBC**

Bakako: Sruput... *minum teh hijau*

Rin: Glek... *sama kayak Bakako*

Len: Hoi, Bakako! gw muncul gak sih? *muncul tiba"*

Bakako:... Maybe?

Len: Oi Rin!

Rin:... hening rasanya...

Len: UWAHH! RnR aja! males ah sama mereka!

Bakako/Rin: Yang RnR bakal diajak Bakako's Tea Time yang menyenangkan ini~


	3. Chapter 2: Len is Rin fiance

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Bakako hanya meminjam chara Vocaloid doang! pemilik aslinya Vocaloid tuh.. Crypton sama Yamaha!**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Ah! Bakako pokoknya minta maap sebesar-besarnya aja deh! Oke?_

_._

_._

**NORMAL POV**

"Kurang menarik, itu bukan yang ingin kau katakan Rin?" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Rin terkejut, namun dia tidak memperdulikan atau menengok ke arah suara tersebut sedikitpun. Rin menghela nafas dan mengelus buku merah miliknya yang sekarang ada tangannya saat ini.

Pemilik suara itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Rin dan sekarang dia berada tepat diatas ranjang Rin. Dia duduk dibelakang Rin, kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Rin, membuat Rin bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang terhalang kemeja putih sekarang. Rin belum menengok sama sekali dia kemudian memegang tangan orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Kau pasti kesini karena disuruh oleh ayah untuk menjagaku bukan?" Tanya Rin. Kemudian Rin mendongak dan menatap wajah pemuda berambut honeyblond yang diikat model ponytail itu, dengan mata azurenya yang indah sedang menatap wajah Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Len..." Ucap Rin dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Pemuda yang bernama Len tadi, lalu turun dari ranjang Rin dan bersujud didepan Rin. Rin hanya menatap Len dengan bingung. Len meraih tangan Rin, kemudian dia mencium punggung tangan Rin yang semulus porselen itu. Rin yang diperlakukan seperti itu spontan menatap kearah lain sambil merona merah.

"Len Kagamine datang untuk menjaga tunangannya yang sedang dihadapannya ini, selain itu saya juga diutus raja untuk mengawasi anda. Nona Kanamine Rin" Ucap Len dengan gaya seorang butler yang selalu siap melayani nonanya. Rin yang melihat itu menggembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Buh... kau itu tunanganku Len, bukan butlerku! Ayah menyebalkan sekali, sampai-sampai dia merepotkanmu seperti ini" Ucap Rin yang sekarang berdiri didepan Len. Len tersenyum dan berdiri menghadap Rin. Len memeluk Rin, membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Jika bergerak sedikit saja mungkin bibir keduanya akan bertemu.

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok! lagi pula kalau berada disana tanpa Rin, aku jadi khawatir" Ucap Len. Rin lalu merona mendengar perkataan Len, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Len tidak melihatnya. "Dasar Playboy tingkat dewa" Ucap Rin.

"Hatiku hanya untukmu Rin-chan" Ucap Len. Rin yang mendengar itu wajahnya jadi tambah merah, tentunya ia masih menunduk agar Len gak liat. Len tersenyum, dia lalu mengangkat wajah Rin. Sekarang mata keduanya bertemu, mata Azure milik Rin dan mata Azure milik Len.

"Kau tahu? wajahmu sangat imut sekarang. Aku jadi gak sabar tugas ini selesai dan kita bisa segera menikah..." Ucap Len sambil nyengir. Rin lalu menggembungkan pipinya "Gak sabar mau nikah? nafsumu itu tingkat dewa ya" Ucap Rin.

Len lalu mencium Rin. Em... jika kalian tahu ciuman yang... er... gimana bilangnya ya? Ah! pokoknya ciuman yang dalem banget udah gitu panas terus bikin udara sekitar jadi ngedukung untuk ke tahap selanjutnya deh! Ya... pokoknya gitu. Kira-kira begitu tiga menit berciuman 'itu' mereka menjauhkan bibir mereka untuk bernafas.

Rin wajahnya bertambah merah sampai-sampai, muncul sedikit uap diatas kepala Rin. Len lalu tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil "Kau harus terbiasa aku cium seperti itu, karena mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau selesai menyelesaikan tugas Rin-chan sayang~" Ucap Len lalu mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Rin.

"Mu-mulai hari ini, Sa-sampai tugasku se-le-sai?!" Ucap Rin dengan nada yang tinggi. Len lalu mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Rin lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kabar baik untuk kita berdua ya~" Ucap Len. Rin lalu mencubit pipi Len, Len lalu meringis kesakitan "Ao! Auww~" ringis Len.

Rin melepas cubitannya dia lalu tersenyum "Jangan macam-macam Len! Walau otou-san tak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, tapi aku tak akan mau!" Ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona.

Len lalu melepas pelukannya dan duduk di pinggir kasur "Ya... ya.. baiklah... setidaknya kau harus terbiasa tidur s-e-r-a-n-j-a-n-g denganku~" Ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

Rin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len karena wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, dan menatap ke meja yang ada buku merah miliknya "dasar pervert! aku pergi kesini untuk tugas, bukan bertindak seenaknya agar pernikahan kita dilangsungkan lebih cepat Len" ucap Rin. Len yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas "Aku tahu akan hal itu Rin" Ucap Len.

Rin lalu mengambil buku merah miliknya dan duduk disebelah Len dipinngir ranjangnya "Aku harap cerita selanjutnya lebih menyenangkan" Ucap Rin dengan nada gelap sambil menyeringai, matanya juga berubah menjadi gelap atau bisa dibilang kosong. Len tahu jika sifat yandere Rin keluar Len harus menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? orang-orang yang sudah melihat itu akan mengenalimu lagi nanti..." Ucap Len. Rin tersenyum "Semua orang didunia yang kita datangi ini dan melihatku akan segera melupakanku dalam waktu satu hari, tepatnya setelah mereka bangun mereka tak akan ingat apa-apa" Ucap Rin.

Len lalu memeluk Rin secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Rin jatuh tertidur di ranjangnya sambil dipeluk oleh Len, Ya... Len juga ikut jatuh dengan posisis tiduran sambil meluk Rin. "Aku akan terus menjagamu dan tidak akn membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu tugas kita ini Rin. Jadi tenang saja" Ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

Rin tersenyum "ya Len... Arigatou, _aishiteru mo _Len-kun" ucap Rin. Len tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rin pelan, dia terus mengelus kepala Rin sampai akhirnya nafas Rin semakin teratur. Len lalu melihat wajah Rin, dia tertidur dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis sambil terus memeluk lengan Len.

Len tersenyum, ia lalu bangkit dengan perlahan dan memposisikan Rin agar tertidur dengan posisi yang benar. Setelah itu Len pergi kekamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar Rin untuk manfi dan berganti baju. Setelah 15 menit lamanya mandi dia keluar dan tidur disamping Rin. Sebelum tidur dia mengecup bibir Rin pelan "_oyasumi _Rin-_hime_" Setlah itu ia tidur bersama Rin.

**Someone POV/ ? POV**

"Lenka-chan... tolong ajari aku cara yang ini! aku tak mengerti! rumusnya susah!" Ucapku

Lenka tersenyum "Iya... iya... mana? Oh... yang ini. Masa semudah ini kau gak bisa? dasar cowok aneh gak jelas" Ucap Lenka, aku lalu menyahut " Dasar cewek tsundere". Lenka lalu ngambek, aku lalu segera meminta maaf padanya. Namun dia tetap nagmbek. 'Oh iya! Lenka kan penggemar novel misteri mungkin dia tertarik dengan rumor sekolah ini' batinku.

"Hei... apa kau tahu tentang, perpustakaan Alice karya penulis xxx yang disekolah kita ini? katanya itu nyata lho!" Ucapku

**TBC**

Bakako: buku bersampul pink ini akan menghapus cerita ini *yandere mode: on*

Len: Noooo! aku baru muncul *narik" tangan Bakako*

Rin: Eeehhhhh!? *shock*

Bakako: becanda~ kena tipu ni ye~

Len: *sweatdrop*...

Rin: Aku sudah tau akan begitu jadinya, RnR aja deh Minna!

Bakako: udah tau tapi shock, iya deh RnR aja minna-san~


	4. Chapter 3: Rinto and Lenka story

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Bakako hanya meminjam chara Vocaloid doang! pemilik aslinya Vocaloid tuh.. Crypton sama Yamaha!**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Ah! Bakako pokoknya minta maap sebesar-besarnya aja deh! Oke?_

_._

_._

* * *

**RIN POV**

Ah... hai, mungkin kalian sudah tau aku dan siapa aku sebelumnya, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi panjang lebar. Aku Kanamine Rin, saat ini aku sedang dalam tugas didunia ini. Aku disini tidak sendiri, aku tinggal dengan Len, tunanganku yang disuruh ayahku untuk menjagaku selama bertugas disini. Setelah aku selesai dengan tugas ini kami akan menikah.

Aku sedang makan diruang makan disudut perpustakaanku, apa author geblek itu gak ngasih tau bahwa perpustakaanku ini lengkap? Ah bukan lengkap sih, tapi aku bisa memunculkan ruangan yang kuperlukan diperpustakaan ini dengan sihir. Hanya orang-orang dari duniaku saja yang bisa melakukannya. Termasuk Len tentunya...

Aku sedang makan dengan Len, aku yang memasak karena jika Len yang memasak habislah dapurku yang indah itu. Sejak Len datang kemari bisa dibilang saat hari itu juga aku sudah layaknya seorang istri yah, berlatih sedikit juga gak apa-apa sih.

Setelah aku dan Len selesai makan, aku pergi membersihkan perpustakaanku dan membersihkan buku-buku itu sampai mengkilap. Sedangkan si Len dikamar lagi baca novel, hobinya Len selain godain cewek ya itu baca novel.

Ah... akan ada cerita yang menarik tercipta setelah ini sepertinya, buktinya ada suara orang korban selanjutnya. Tapi sayangnya gak akan ada adegan penderitaan kali ini sepertinya. "Len... apa kau mau ikut ambil bagian dicerita kali ini?" Tanyaku pada Len yang keluar dari kamar.

Kulihat Len menyeringai, itu artinya dia setuju padaku. "Kalau kau izinkan aku akan ikut ambil bagian selalu Rin..." Ucapnya sambil jalan kearahku. Aku lalu berdiri dan keluar dari rak urutan abjad U-Y. Aku berjalan menuju menuju mejaku lalu memunculkan sebuah pintu keluar disamping meja itu.

Aku lalu keluar dari pintu itu, disusul oleh Len dibelakangku. Saat diluar terlihat lorong sekolah yang panjang dan sepi. Diujung lorong ini ada tangga untuk menuju kebawah, dilorong ini semua temboknya berwarna krem terang. Tak ada ruangan lain selain pintu perpustakaanku, yang ada hanya jendela-jendela yang besar agar sinar matahari bisa masuk.

"Sekolah yang bagus sekali, sepertinya sekolah orang kaya ya..." Ucap Len sambil melihat keluar salah satu jendela. Aku lalu memanggil Len mengingatkan dia akan suatu hal "Len... ganti dulu bajumu seperti baju seragam sekolah ini" Ucapku.

Len lalu memasang tampang bingung, aku lalu menghela nafas. Jika Len memasang tampang seperti itu rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya berkali-kali lho. "Hah... caranya pikirkan saja 'seragam sekolah ini' lalu bajumu akan segera berubah jadi seragam" Ucapku. Len lalu memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu secara ajaib bajunya berubah.

Len memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan dilapisi blazer warna hitam serta memakai dasi merah, dia memakai celana panjang berwarna putih setara dengan warna kemejanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar... KERENNN~, aku sendiri saja sampai blushing melihatnya.

"Rin-chan~ ayo ganti bajumu... apa kau mau aku yang gantikan?~" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda dan kalimat yang membuatku semakin blushing. "Heh.. Pervert! Aku bisa sendiri Baka Len" Ucapku, aku lalu memejamkan mataku dan secara ajaib bajuku yang ala gothic itu berubah jadi seragam.

Aku memakai blazer warna hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya serta memakai pita merah yang imut, tidak lupa rok mini warna putih dengan renda-renda warna hitam dan ada bordiran lambang sekolah ini di kerah kemejaku sama seperti Len punya.

Len lalu menyeringai jahil, firasatku buruk seketika itu juga "Well... well... Rin~ beruntungnya aku yang memilikimu~" Ucap Len dengan nada yang menggoda. " Kau itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!" Ucapku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan menatap kearahnya. Len yang melihatku hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hei... kenapa ada orang diatap ini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah tangga. Seorang guru perempuan berambut biru muda soft sebahu dan memakai bando berwarna putih. Guru itu memakai kemeja putih dilapisi blazer coklat dan memakai rok hitam selutut serta memakai high heels hitam.

Guru itu menghampiri kami "Apa kalian anak baru? Saya Hikari Takanashi sensei, kalian tidak boleh datang kelantai ini anak-anak" Ucap Hikari sensei. Aku tersenyum 'saatnya memakai mata yang membuat semua orang mengenaliku' batinku. Aku lalu menatap guru itu dengan mata berwarna biru gelap.

Guru itu lalu menatapku selama 30 detik, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kami kembali. "Eh.. Len Rin? Kenapa ada disini? Ayo turun kalian tidak boleh kesini" Ucap Hikari Takanashi sensei. Aku tersenyum "Ha'i sensei" lalu pergi menuju ke bawah. Len hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sihirmu memang tingkat tinggi ya Rin-chan sayang" Ucap Len yang lalu mencium pipi kiriku saat kami turun dari tangga, spontan wajahku merona merah tipis. "Dasar Shota" Ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Len yang tadinya tersenyum setelah mendengar kata Shota dia langsung cemberut.

"Rin... kalau kau mengucapkan kata itu sekali lagi, aku tak jamin kau bisa tidur malam ini" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Aku langsung kicep, kalo nggak bisa mati aku dilahap dia malem ini. "Ya.. ya... Len, jangan macem-macem lho~" Ucapku. Len lalu menghela nafas sambil terus menggandeng tanganku.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cerita sebelumnya " Len.. kali ini bukan kita yang akan memberikan buku tapi, kita akan diberikan buku beserta ceritanya" Ucapku pada Len sambil tersenyum. Len bingung "Maksudmu Rin?" Tanya Len, aku langsung menunjuk dua orang yang berada didepan pintu suatu kelas atau bisa dibilang kelasku.

satu orang cowok berambut honeyblond setengkuk dengan tiga jepit putih sedang berbicara dengan perempuan berambut honeyblond sepunggung dan diikat model high ponytail. Len lalu bersiul, entah apa yang membuatnya bersiul. Lantas aku langsung bertanya padanya "Kenapa kau bersiul seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

" Dengan melihat kedua orang itu saja aku tahu apa masalahnya Rin. Kau tahu? Cinta yang tidak akan tersampaikan jika salah satu tidak jujur, jika tidak ada yang jujur mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan" Ucap Len sambil menatap buku biru yang ditangan anak laki-laki berjepit putih itu.

"Buku itu yang akan kusihir, agar secara otomatis cerita dua orang itu langsung tercantum didalamnya" Ucap Rin sambil menatap apa yang ditatap oleh Len dari tadi. Len paham apa yang Rin katakan, tapi ada satu yang membuatnya bingung "Tapi, apa laki-laki itu bersedia menyerahkan bukunya?" Tanya Len.

"Kau tahu? Takdir akan terus berjalan dan aku adalah orang yang mengetahui takdir mereka" Ucapku sambil menatap Len. Len masih bingung dan itulah yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya yang shota itu saat memasang tampang bingung seperti itu. "Jika kau belum ngerti, lihat saja dan perhatikan baik-baik" Ucapku.

"Drama cinta diatas sebuah panggung yang beralaskan banyak kejadian aneh diluar batas pikiran sejuta atau seorang umat manusia" lanjutku.

"Kata-katamu memang tingkat tinggi ya Rinrin-chan sayang" Ucap Len sambil memasang tampang mesum. Aku lalu menjitak kepala Len pelan "Sayang, sayang, kepalamu peyang! jangan kau kira aku tak tahu maksudmu mengatakan hal itu Len" Ucapku sambil merona tipis. Len terkekeh dia lalu menggenggam tanganku "Ayo temui mereka" Ucap Len, aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**RINTO POV**

Namaku Rinto, 14 tahun. Aku adalah pemuda yang gak bisa Matematika dan mempunyai teman cewek yang aku sukai sejak SD, namanya Lenka Kagami. Anak yang pintar dalam semua pelajaran, dan sangat menyukai novel misteri. Saat ini aku dan Lenka ada didepan kelas kami, aku sedang membujuk Lenka mengajariku matematika tapi karena aku mengucapakan hal yang ia benci, Lenka jadi ngambek sama aku.

Lenka ngambek, aku lalu segera meminta maaf padanya. Namun dia tetap nagmbek. 'Oh iya! Lenka kan penggemar novel misteri mungkin dia tertarik dengan rumor sekolah ini' batinku."Hei... apa kau tahu tentang, perpustakaan Alice karya penulis xxx yang disekolah kita ini? katanya itu nyata lho!" Ucapku.

Lenka lalu menatapku dengan wajah berbinar "Ya! Ya! Bagaimana ceritanya? Kok aku baru dengar?" Tanyanya dengan mata fangirling. Aku lalu mendengus kesal "Beritahu rumus ini maka aku akan memberitahumu" Ucapku sambil memasang tampang kesal, tentu saja itu semua hanya pura-pura.

Lenka lalu berkata padaku dengan tampang kusut juga "Rumus ini sama dengan rumus halaman 209 Rinto, cara disitu lebih detail jadi kau bisa lihat dari situ" Ucapnya sambil mendengus kesal. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berteriak ala fans "Kau hebat Lenka! Arigatou!" Ucapku. Lenka lalu tersenyum namun dalam sekejap dia langsung serius.

"Nah! Sekarang beritahu aku tentang rumor perpustakaan Alice karya penulis xxx yang disekolah kita ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi, aku lalu tersenyum kaku setelah mendengar nada bicara Lenka yang seperti ini.

"Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan itu akan muncul tiba-tiba dan sang penjaga perpustakaan tersebut akan masuk dalam peran kehidupan orang yang takdirnya akan dicantumkan pada buku merah miliknya" Ucapku dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang sangat serius pada Lenka yang kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan rumor ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut honeyblond sepundak dengan tiga jepit putih dan seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan model ponytail kecil muncul disamping kami. Perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan penjaga perpustakaan Alice karya penulis xxx yang ada disekolah ini, tapi mungkin ini hanya kebetulan 'kan.

Sepertinya mereka anak baru disekolah ini, aku tak pernah melihat mereka "Kalian anak baru ya? aku Rinto Kagemi dan dia Lenka Kagami salam kenal" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan Lenka.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru dan gelap atau bisa dibilang kosong... ini...tidak mungkin...ini mata milik dia! sang penjaga perpustakaan dalam rumor! inikah takdir? Aku adalah orang selanjutnya? Aku dan Lenka spontan menatap matanya. Menatap mata...

Alice...

Entah kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba gelap dan kosong, pikiranku buyar, kepalaku sakit. Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? Sejak kapan aku bengong? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan menatap orang-orang disekitarku. Disana ada Lenka disampingku, lalu Len Kagamine didepanku dan Rin Kanamine disamping Len yang sedang menatapku. Rin memasang wajah khawatir dan segera memegang tangan Lenka yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lenka... Apa kau.. baik-baik saja? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin menatap Lenka khawatir. Lenka tersenyum dan menatap Rin "Ah... aku baik-baik saja Rin-chan, aku hanya bengong saja tadi" Ucap Lenka, sedangkan Rin menghela nafas lega. Jujur aku bingung, aku dan Lenka bisa bengong bersamaan. Padahal kami sedang ngobrol tadi.

Aku terus menatap Lenka, jantungku jadi gak karuan begini, mataku tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik Lenka. Aku terus menatap Lenka sampai akhirnya Len membuyarkan lamunanku dengan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Helo? Rinto? Apa kau ada di dunia ini?" Tanya Len. Aku kaget dan menjitak Len pelan "Tentu saja bodoh" Ucapku.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa akrab sekali dengan Len. Lenka juga sangat akrab dengan Rin, entah sejak kapan. Ah... aku jadi lupa! selain menanyakan rumus aku juga memberitahu Lenka tentang pesta dansa sekolah yang akan ada besok malam dan mengajaknya.

"Eh, Lenka! Besok kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa besok malam? kalau mau kita bisa pergi bersama" Ucapku. Pipi Lenka lalu merona tipis dan tingkah Lenka juga jadi gugup, dia seperti anak perempuan yang diajak kencan pertama kali saja. "Baiklah kutunggu kau didepan rumah" Ucapnya.

Ah iya! Lenka dan aku tetanggaan orang tua kami akrab, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat bareng dia. "Ya, baiklah pilih yang bagus ya bajunya nona Kagami" Ucapku dengan wajah jahil, Lenka lalu masuk kekelas dengan wajah merona. Aku lalu menyusulnya.

Disisi Lain...

"Apa kita akan ikut dalam pesta itu?" Tanya Len pada Rin. Rin tersenyum "Tentu saja! Karena aku sudah bosan dan penasaran dengan ending dari cerita ini" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Rin lalu memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi biru gelap.

"Kita... akan ikut serta dan tampil dalam drama cinta diatas panggung ini"

* * *

**LENKA POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah, sedang memilih-milih baju untuk pergi ke pesta sekolah. Lemari bajuku terlihat seperti tumpukan cucian kotor, karena aku mengacak-ngacaknya lebih dari dua jam mungkin. "KAA-SAN! Apa baju ini cocok!?" Tanyaku sambil berlari kearah dapur, sedangkan kaa-san hanya bisa kaget aku memanggilnya sekencang tadi.

Kaa-san melihat kearahku sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya "Hmm..." ucapnya. Kaa-san lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum jahil padaku "Lebih baik jangan menunggu Rinto menunggu karena hal kecil seperti ini Lenka~" ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Aku lalu merona, sejak kapan aku bilang akan pergi dengan Rinto? Aku lalu menengok kearah jam dan yah masih jam 19.30 kok kan acaranya mulai jam delapan. Ya~ santai~...

.

.

.

WTH!? OMG!? jam setenganh delapan!? "aku harus cepat!", aku lalu pergi melesat kekamar dan mengganti bajuku dengan dress. Dress warna pink berenda-renda dengan pita merah manis. Roknya model balon dan berenda-renda warna putih, aku menggerai rambutku dan memakai bando dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih, serta memakai kalung mutiara. Aku memakai high heels putih 3 cm dan membawa tas putih kecil.

Setelah siap aku berlari kearah pintu keluar dan mengucapkan salam pada okaa-san "KAA-SAN! LENKA PERGI DULU YA!" ucapku yang lalu menutup (baca: membanting) pintu itu, samar-samar aku mendengar kaa-san mengomel tapi biarkan sajalah.

Saat diluar Rinto sudah berdiri dipintu gerbang dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar. Rinto memakai kemeja hitam dan jas putih serta celana panjang warna hitam. Dia memakai sepatu berwarna putih dan membawa buku notes biru kesayangannya. Pokoknya dia keren deh hari ini! Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu!" Ucapku sambil membungkuk. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah pukulan pelan dikepalaku, ya Rinto memukul kepalaku dengan bukunya sambil merona. "Dasar cewek lamban, sudahlah ayoo!" Ucap Rinto yang lalu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan disampingnya. Aku yang dibegitukan hanya bisa merona.

* * *

**At School**

Aku sedang berada di aula dan minum anggur, aku merasa lelah dan ingin memukul wajah pak kepala sekolah yang aneh itu berkomentar panjang lebar dan gak jelas. Setelah ini aku akan pergi bersama Rinto untuk melihat kembang api, tapi sekarang aku tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.

Tadi Rinto izin pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar padaku, tapi setelah lima belas menit dia belum kembali juga. "Haah... Rinto mana sih? kan pesta kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai..." Ucapku sambil mengehela nafas karena bosan menunggu Rinto yang sangat lama dari toilet. Betah amat si Rinto di toilet, jiwa fujoshinya lagi kambuh apa ya? Ihhh sejal kapan aku jadi hentai gini?! ketularan Bakako kali ya?!

"Kucari saja deh... dasar cowok lelet, bilang aku lamban tapi dia sendiri lamban. Nanti akan kuberikan cermin padanya agar dia liat diri dia sendiri sebelum mengomentari orang lain! Huuh! Baka Rinto!" Omelku sambil berjalan keluar aula.

.

.

.

Haaahhh aku gak ketemu si Rinto dimana-mana nih! padahal aku udah cari sampe ke toilet cewek! kali aja dia pura-pura nyasar supaya intipin cewek gitu. Entah apa yang menarikku untuk pergi kelantai paling atas sekolah, akhirnya aku menaiki tangga dan menerima nasib untuk melihat kembang api sendirian.

Aku melihat keluar dari salah satu jendela, melihat sejuta bintang seperti membentuk sebuah sungai yang mengkilap dan terbayang wajahnya. "Rinto..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Aku langsung menutup mulutku sambil merona, sulit bagiku mengakui bahwa aku ini... aku ini... Baiklah aku jujur dan mengakuinya aku suka pada Rinto.

Sayangnya hari ini aku tidak bisa melihat kembang api dari sini bersamanya "Dasar Baka Rinto! gak paham perasaan cewek!" Ucapku sambil menatap langit dan tiba-tiba menangis. "Aku suka padamu Rinto bodoh!" ucapku tanpa sadar sambil terus menangis.

* * *

**RINTO POV**

Sudah sepuluh menit aku izin ke toilet pada Lenka, sebenarnya aku sedang berlatih menyatakan perasaanku dengan baik di lantai atas sekolah. "Huft... aku suka padamu Lenka, mau jadi pacarku?" Ucapku sambil gugup dengan waajah yang memerah, padahal gak ada orangnya. Apalagi ada orangnya! aku udah ditolak kali!

"Aku mau! itu jawaban yang kau inginkan bukan?" Ucap suara seorang anak perempuan. Aku terkejut dan berbalik, tidak ada siapapun hanya ada sebuah pintu misterius yang tadinya tidak ada dilorong ini. Aku menghampiri pintu itu dan menatapnya "Padahal tadi' kan gak ada pintu disini" Ucapku dengan perasaan takut.

Aku membuak pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya, terlihat banyak buku disana, semua bukunya tersusun dengan sangat rapihhh! bahkan tidak serapi buku-buku di peperpustakaan sekolahku yang udah kayak kapal pecah itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku tersentak kaget, lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya dia...

Len dan Rin...

Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini? Rin memakai pakaian ala Alice berwarna biru dan celemek putih, sedangkan Len memakai baju seperti butler. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Siapa mereka? "Tak perlu kaget Rinto-kun aku hanya ingin membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lenka-chan kok!" Ucap Rin dengan wajah yang manis.

Aku lalu merona sambil menundukkan wajahku dalm-dalam, Len lalu memukul pelan kepalaku "Hei Rinto! kau itu laki-laki! ayo cepet ngomong! kalo Lenka direbut orang gimana?" Tanya Len dengan nada jahil, aku dengan cepat langsung menjawab "Tidak! Tidaaakkk! aku ingin Lenka jadian denganku saja!" Ucapku dengan nada lantang.

Rin tertawa kecil, kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tenang dan penuh pengertian "Aku yakin..." Ucapnya menggantung, "Aku yakin Lenka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Rinto-kun" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa dikegelapan da hanya dengan sinar bulan senyuman Rin terlihat sangat lembut dari biasanya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menjawab dengan mantap "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya" Ucapku, Rin dan Len tertawa kecil. "Tutup matamu Rinto-kun" suruh Rin, "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lenka-chan, dia menunggumu" Ucapnya. Aku lalu menutup mataku, entah apa yang terjadi tapi sekelilingku jadi terasa sangat tenang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh detik aku membuka mataku dan menyadari diriku langsung ada di lantai atas sekolah, atau tepatnya lantai tempat aku berlatih tadi. Aku bingung dan memastikan bahwa dugaanku benar "jangan-jangan Rin..." ucapku tak percaya. "Rin adalah... Alice?!" uvapku tak percaya.

"Aku suka padamu baka Rinto!" terdengar ucapan Lenka yang langsung membuatku kaget, aku lalu membalikkan badanku dan menemukan Lenka sedang menangis sambil menatap langit lewat sebuah jendela. "Lenka..." gumamku pelan sambil merona mengingat apa yang Lenka katakan tadi. Aku lalu tersenyum dan mendekati Lenka yang masih tak sadar kudekati.

Aku memeluknya, memelu Lenka dan berbisik di telinganya. "Maaf kalau aku tak tau perasaanmu lamban! Kau juga lamban sih! masa gak tau aku suka padamu!" Lenka tersentak dan kemudian merona, dengan memberanikan diri dia menjawab "Jadi kita sama-sama lamban kan?" tanyanya. Hening kemudian kami mulai tertawa, kami melihat kembang api sampai selesai dan tentu saja terus berduaan.

* * *

_Disisi lain..._

* * *

Rin menatap Len yang senyum-senyum sendiri, akhirnya Rin tahu kenapa Len senum senyum sendiri. Akhirnya Rin ikut tersenyum "Ahh... kau sudah dapat bukunya toh... hampir aja aku lupa! Arigatou Len-kun!" Ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len dengan erat.

Len lalu merona sebentar, lalu tiba tiba dia menyeringai dan memasang wajah mesum yang tentu saja tak dilihat oleh Rin. Len lalu menggendong Rin ala _bridal style_, Rin yang digendong kaget "Hwaaaa!" Ucap Rin. Rin yang melihat tampang mesum Len, langsung takut. "Kau harus membayarnya Rin..." Ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

Rin yang lagi digendong hanya bisa menjitak kepala Len pelan "Dasar Pervert! aku menolak!" Ucap Rin tegas, Len menyahut dengan nada mesum "Tak ada penolakkan Rin~" Ucap Len yang akhirnya membawa Rin kekamar, sementara Rin hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan.

* * *

**SOMEONE POV/ ? POV**

"KYAAAA! LIHAT ITU! ADA ANAK YANG DIGANTUNG DAN LEHERNYA SOBEK!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang melihat ke arah sebuah mayat anak perempuan tergantung dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. "KYAA AYO LARI! MENJAUH DARI SINI!" Ucap seorang perempuan lagi.

Lalu orang-orang itu pergi menjauh dari menara yang terdapat mayat perempuan yang mengenaskan itu. "Ah... sayang sekali.. baru saja aku akan mengambil nyawa mereka lagi. Mereka sudah pergi..." Ucapku menatap mereka dari balkon disamping aku menggantung mayat perempuan mengenaskan tadi.

"Lain kali tak akan kubiarkan mereka yang kesini pergi hidup-hidup"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bakako: Uwahh! capeknya!

Hikari: Bakako-nee san arigatou sudah memunculkan aku!

Bakako: ya... douita! aku tidur dulu ya! *tidur*

Lenka: hah... bagianku... RnR!

Rinto: kita cuma muncul disini, ah... RnR ya.

Len&Rin: kontrak masih panjang! RnR ya! agar ceritanya berlanjut! Wokeh?


	5. Chapter 4: Demon Girl

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Bakako hanya meminjam chara Vocaloid doang! pemilik aslinya Vocaloid tuh.. Crypton sama Yamaha!**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Ah! Bakako pokoknya minta maap sebesar-besarnya aja deh! Oke?_

_._

_._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Di sebuah hutan yang jarang dilewati ataupun dimasukki oleh orang-orang sekitar, terdapat sebuah menara berwarna abu-abu yang menjulang tinggi. entah seberapa tingginya menara itu, sang author menulis itu karena dia malas mengukur dan mengira-ngira tinggi menara itu.

ehem sejujurnya nilai sang author di matematika selalu dibawah ni- (Bakako:*bekep Naoto* kalo lo bocorin gw gak bakalan restuin lo sama adek gw si Hikari. kayaknya gw salah milih OC buat narasiin cerita deh, Naoto: Maap calon kakak ipar *sujud*) Ya, maksud saya sang author bahkan gak tau tinggi menara yang dia tulis sendiri karena terlalu tinggi.

Banyak orang mengadakan penelusuran ke menara itu karena ingin memastikan rumor yang beredar. Rumor tentang dewi jahat yang menguasai menara dan tak segan-segan membunuh orang dan menggantung mayat orang-orang yang ia bunuh. Dewi yang membawa kapak dan sadis itu, tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya.

Tak ada orang yang berani memasukki menara dan hanya berani melihat menara itu dari depannya saja. Karena dulunya banyak orang yang memasukki menara itu dan berakhir tergantung dibagian atas pintu masuk utama menara dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Bahkan baru-baru ini sekelompok anak yang sedang ikut kemping di wilayah hutan itu melihat menara tersebut dan menemukan mayat perempuan yang tergantung di atas pintu gerbang menara tersebut dengan keadaan leher yang sobek dan banyak darah yang mengalir.

Setelah dua bulan tentang pernyataan sekelompok anak itu, tak ada yang berani mendekat, melihat dan bahkan mau memasukki hutan itu karena takut sang dewi marah dan tak segan-segan mengubah hutan itu menjadi lautan mayat dan darah. Sebab sudah lebih dari puluhan orang mati dan digantung disana.

Sementara itu disisi lain, di sebuah kota yang ramai penduduk banyak orang yang sedang membicarakan tentang rumor yang kita bicarakan tadi. Seorang perempuan berambut honeyblond sepundak dan berjepit putih sedang menyusuri kota dengan memakai tanktop berwarna putih dan celana jeans pendek biru serta sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Disebelahnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblond setengkuk diikat model high ponytail menggandeng tangan perempuan tadi dan menyusuri kota dengan mengenakan kaos warna putih dan celana panjang jeans biru. Orang-orang disekitar mereka membicarakan mereka dengan nada fangirling.

Banyak yang mengatakan mereka pasangan yang cocok, sehingga banyak yang iri pada mereka. Sementara perempuan dan laki-laki itu tak menanggapi mereka dan memilih untuk terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Sampai akhirnya sang perempuan tersenyum dan memeluk erat lengan laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Suasana yang ramai begini sangat mengasikkan, bolehkah aku sering-sering keluar dan jalan-jalan seperti ini, Len?" Tanya perempuan itu pada laki-laki disebelahnya yang dia panggil Len tadi. Len hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala perempuan itu "Tentu saja Rin" Ucapnya pada perempuan yang dipanggil Rin tadi.

Jika kalian bertanya tantang apa yang terjadi antara Rin dan Len saat Len menggendong Rin, tenang dia gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok. Hah... yang saya tau sih begitu, jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut tanyakan saja pada Len yang dapet fotocopyan tangan Rin dipipinya.

Mereka melewati sebuah sekolah dan di gerbang sekolah itu ada yang sedang berbincang, berbincang tentang rumor menara hutan tadi. "Hei, kata kelompok sebelah yang melihat langsung. Mayat itu digantung diatas digerbang menara itu" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Rin langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghapiri sekelompok orang yang berbincang tadi.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian beritahu nama hutan itu? saya penasaran karena semua orang membicarakannya" Ucap Rin, sopan. Salah satu perempuan menjawab sambil tersipu akan keimutan wajah Rin "Anu... hutan _xxx_ diujung kota ini, semua orang tak ada yang berani memasukkinya karena takut dibunuh oleh dewi penjaga menara" Ucapnya.

Rin memasang tampang khawatir, padahal dalam hatinya dia senang karena menemukan korban baru. "Ah, terima kasih atas informasinya" Ucap Rin lalu pergi bersama Len meninggalkan sekelompok orang tadi yang melanjutkan acara berbincang mereka.

"Lumayan seru! Ayo lihat! aku mau tahu" Ucap Rin pada Len. Len menghela nafas, dia khawatir akan hobi tunangannya yang aneh ini, hobi Rin yang suka akan misteri-misteri aneh seperti ini "Rin... itu berbahaya! kau tahu?" Ucap Len. Rin lalu mulai menangis dengan wajah imutnya dan menatap Len "Jadi, tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Rin dengan nada memelas.

Len lalu merona akan wajah Rin yang imut dan kemudian mengalah "Ya... ya... baiklah, kita akan pergi kesana" Ucap Len lalu mencium pipi Rin. Rin merona tpis dan tersenyum "Makasih Len..." Ucap Rin yang lalu memeluk Len.

Mereka lalu berjalan cukup lama ke hutan yang ada diujung kota tersebut. Tak terasa mereka mulai berjalan dari siang sampai akhirnya langit berubah menjadi merah dan oranye, menandakan hari sudah sore dan langit akan berubah menjadi gelap sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya Len dan Rin sampai kedepan pintu gerbang menara tersebut, mereka terpaku dan kagum. Bedanya Rin kagum dengan wajah ala fangirling karena suasana angker menara itu, sementara Len kagum akan ketinggian menara tersebut. Biar kita simpulkan, Len gila secara tiba-tiba dan Rin adalah orang yang rada aneh begitu? (Bakako: *tepar karena digebok Rin sama Len berkali-kali*)

* * *

**RIN POV**

Setelah puas menggebok Bakako berkali-kali, ah! maksudku setelah puas melihat menara itu dari luar aku dan Len memasukki menara tersebut. Aku sudah merasakan bau darah yang menyengat dan banyak terlihat darah dilantai. Aku menyeringai, itu berarti ini adalah sebuah karya seni asli yang terbuat dari kebencian dan cerita tragis yang benar-benar nyata.

Disini aku bisa merasakan bahwa hanya ada satu orang penyebab semua ini pikir ini semua karena dia adalah orang yang dikhianati atau dendam karena dibunuh, kalian salah. Ini karena orang tersebut tidak mau mengakui kejahatannya dan bunuh diri lalu tetap melaksanakan tindakan jahatnya.

Hawa pembunuhnya dan hati busuknya bahkan terasa sekali, bahkan pernyataan-pernyataan orang-orang yang dibunuh disini terus terdengar. Bagaikan melodi penderitaan yang mengiris hati dan lagu pengantar kematian yang akan terus diperdengarkan oleh arwah para mayat-mayat itu.

Teriakan minta tolong, pernyataan dendam, maupun permintaan tolang serta tangisan yang amat pilu terdengar disini. Tapi aku tidak fokus pada mereka yang meminta tolong atau apapun padaku, yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana wajah dewi pembunuh itu. Atau bisa dibilang...

Seorang setan yang berhati beku ya...

"Hei Rin ayo keluar, kan' kita kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat katamu Rin-chan" Ucap Len sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Len... dewi ini adalah korban selanjutnya jadi kita tak boleh kabur. Oke?" Ucapku pada Len. Len lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum "Aku akan melindungimu Rin" Ucap Len padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku merasa dari tadi setan itu mulai memperhatikan kami, tapi aku pura-pura tak menyadarinya dari sini dan terus menyusuri menara tersebut. "Len bagaimana kalau kita menginap disini terlebih dahulu? aku ingin tahu wajah dewi itu Len..." Ucapku dengan nada yang memelas dan pura-pura mau menangis.

Len langsung merona dan memelukku serta mencium pipiku lembut "Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan menurutinya Rin" Ucap Len dengan nada yang sangat pengertian padaku. Aku lalu menarik tangannya dan berlari kerah tangga memutar yang terbuat dari batu yang sudah agak tua dan banyak bercak-bercak darah.

"Banyak darah sekali disini, kau harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset Rin" Ucap Len. Belum sempat aku menjawab, badanku mulai terjatuh kebelakan dan untungnya aku langsung ditangkap dari belakang oleh Len. "Arigatou Len-kun" Ucapku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri tegak kembali.

Kulihat setan berhati es dan pendendam itu menatapku penuh amarah, wajah setan itu mulai nampak. Setan itu berambut krem pucat dan bergelombang sepinggang, dia memakai baju hitam dan membawa kapak serta boneka kelinci yang sudah sobek-sobek. Aww.. rasanya aku ingin sekali memiliki boneka hancur itu.

Kesimpulannya dia adalah setan perempuan, berhati dingin dan tidak jelas tujuannya membunuh banyak orang. Apakah dia membunuh orang untuk memuaskan hatinya atau karena mengalami sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya melakukan hal yang... untukku yang bersifat yandere mungkin menyenangkan, tapi aku lagi normal jadi mungkin perbuatan ini sangat keji.

Sampai disalah satu lantai ada dua pintu coklat yang usang, aku dan Len melihat kedalamnya. "Kamar Len... kau tidur dikamar sebelah sementara aku dikamar yang ini saja ya..." Ucapku pada Len. Len khawatir "Apa kau yakin? nanti kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana Rin?" Ucap Len sambil menatapku.

"Len... sudahlah, kau harusnya tak sekhawatir itu!" Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Len hanya bisa mengangguk ragu, setelah itu dia mencium pipiku. "Oyasuminasai Rin, panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa" Ucapnya, aku mengangguk "Baiklah, jangan khawatir. lagi pula kamarku dan kamarmu hanya dipisah satu tembok Len. Oyasumi mo" Ucapku lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan menundukkan wajahku sambil menyeringai. "Sandiwara yang cukup bagus, bukan?" Ucapku, aku lalu mengangkat wajahku dan menatap lurus kearah balkon tua yang terdapat didalam kamar ini.

Sepertinya buku-buku terlarang di ruangan itu akan terpakai kali ini "Untung aku kesini, kalau tidak buku-buku terlarang yang sudah susah payah aku buat itu tak akan terpakai dan akan sia-sia saja" Ucapku sambil berjalan kearah balkon.

Aku berdiri dibalkon dan memegang erat pembatas balkon yang berwarna coklat mengkilap itu. Aku menatap bulan bulat yang entah mengapa terlihat besar dan sinarnya yang seharusnya putih berubah menjadi agak berwarna merah darah tak seperti biasanya itu.

Aku menyeringai dan memasang tatapan gelap dan hati dingin untuk cerita yang akan menjadi sangat menarik kali ini "Bahkan suasananya pun sangat mendukungku untuk segera memperlihatkan akhir dari kesengsaraan ini ya..." Ucapku.

"Panggung yang disinari cahaya bulan akan menjadi saksi bisu akhir kisah kejahatan yang dipenuhi darah ini"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Setan perempuan berhati dingin yang dilihat Rin dari tadi, sekarang sedang berjalan kearah kamar Rin. Dia membawa kapak, paku, palu dan boneka kelinci miliknya yang sudah hancur, sobek-sobek dan bahkan wajah boneka itu terlihat sangat menakutkan sekarang.

Setan itu memasang seringai dan wajah pembunuh yang terlihat kurang waras sekarang. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar Rin dan menatap ranjang Rin. Rin sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang manis, setan itu lalu melangkah kearah Rin dengan perlahan-lahan bahkan tidak berbunyi sama sekali.

Setan perempuan itu menatap Rin, kemudian dia memasang seringai keji. Dia naik keranjang Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rin "Kelihatannya cowok itu akan sangat menderita kehilanganmu ya. Aku ingin lihat dia menderita, jadi berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku akan membuatmu lepas dari beban dunia ini" Ucapnya, Rin terus tertidur. Dia lalu mengayunkan kapaknya diudara "Selamat tinggal" Ucapnya lalu mengarahkan kapak itu kerah Rin.

"Selamat tinggal?" Tanya Rin, sambil meyeringai dia sudah membuka matanya sejak setan itu masuk kekamarnya tapi dia pura-pura tak tahu. Setan itu terkejut dan menjauh, dia hanya menatap Rin sambil menggeram "Siapa kau!? kenapa kau bisa tahu aku masuk!?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau begitu keji ya.. membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa demi dirimu saja" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dengan nada gelap. Setan itu tersenyum "terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku adalah Mayu, putri yang meneror bangsawan yang membangun menara ini dengan menggantung mati anggota keluarganya agar ia mau menikahiku. Lalu siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Rin lalu menyeringai dan memunculkan pintu disalah satu sisi tembok, dia lalu masuk kedalam pintu itu sambil berkata pada setan yang bernama Mayu itu "Aku adalah orang yang tak akan sanggup kau bunuh" Ucapnya meremehkan Mayu. Mayu geram dan mengejar Rin masuk kedalam pintu itu.

"Apa ini? semuanya buku..." ucap Mayu. Seketika pintu perustakaan tertutup, seolah mengunci Mayu agar tak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Dimana kau perempuan menyebalkan!?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Terdengar suara kekehan kecil Rin yang didengar oleh Mayu. dengan segera Mayu belari ke asal suara.

Mayu berhenti disebuah ruangan disudut perpustakaan, terdengar suara kekehan Rin dari dalam. Mayu lalu memasukki ruangan itu, ruangan yang gelap dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Ada buku-buku bersampul gelap disana. Mayu penasaran dan dia mengambil salah satu buku dari salah satu rak itu dan...

.

.

.

.

Membukanya

.

.

Mayu membanting buku itu dan menemukan gambar orang yang mirip dia tergantung dengan jantung yang ditusuk dan lehernya sobek serta wajah, kaki dan tangannya terdapat banyak luka sayatan.

Mayu bergetar hebat dia menutup matanya dan bersujud, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Tidak! tidak! Itu pasti bukan aaku! tapi bagaimana bisa!?" Ucapnya terus menerus dengan nada tak terima dan ketakutan. Dia lalu membuka matanya.

Disekitarnya ada banyak kertas putih yang berterbangan berputar mengelilinginya sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melihat keluar. Ketika ada celah untuk melihat, Mayu melihat Rin sedang menyeringai dengan wajah dingin dan senang serta tak perduli sedang menatapnya. Mayu takut dan berteriak "KELUARKAN AKU!" Teriaknya.

Rin tertawa kecil "Kau akan mengalami penderitaan orang-orang yang kau bunuh dengan rasa sakit yang berkali-kali lipat" Ucap Rin. Mayu terbelalak dan menangis serta meraung "TIDAAKK!" Teriak Mayu sambil menangis sambil menutup matanya.

Saat Mayu membuka matanya, dia melihat wajah-wajah orang yang telah ia bunuh sedang menatpnya dari bawah. Mayu sedang tergantung diatas sebuah pohon besar yang berlumuran darah.

Mayu merasakan sesak nafas dan meminta tolong "T-to-tolong..."Ucapnya sambil mencoba untuk bisa bernafas. Orang-orang dibawah sana mulai melemparinya dengan batu yang sudah terbakar. Ada yang melempar pisau dan sukses membuat wajah , tangan dan kaki Mayu tersayat dan mengalirkan darah.

Mayu meringis kesakitan, dua orang dari mereka melemparkan Pisau dan menyobek leher Mayu dan seorang lagi mengenai tepat dijantung Mayu. Tapi anehnya Mayu tidak mati, darah terus mengalir dari luka-lukanya dan bahkan rasa sakitnya tak seperti sakit biasanya seperti didunia tapi berkali-kali lipat, semuanya karena...

_**dendam...**_

"MAAAFKAN AKUUUU!" Teriak Mayu yang tak dipedulikan oleh orang-orang dibawahnya dan bahkan mereka tertawa dan terus-menerus melempari Mayu dengan benda-benda tajam.

* * *

_Di sisi lain.._

* * *

Rin mengambil buku yang Mayu ambil tadi dan melihat ke halaman yang Mayu lihat "Sudah mati masih saja mendendam, dasar iblis." Ucap Rin sambil menyeringai. "Dendam orang-orang itu akan terus menyerangmu sampai kau ditakdirkan untuk dilahirkan kembali" Ucap Rin yang lalu menutup buku yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba Len masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu, dia menemukan Rin sedang mengunci ruang terlarang sambil menyeringai. Len lalu menyeringai dan memeluk Rin dari belakang "Kau... sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Len sambil menyeringai dan dengan nada yang gelap dan terkesan mendalam.

Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut "Kau bersandiwara dengan baik Len. Bahkan setan saja tertipu" Ucap Rin sambil tertawa pelan. Len menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa pelan, kemudian ia mencium bibir Rin lembut sebentar "Benarkah Rin?" tanya Len.

"Tanya saja pada Bulan yang menyaksikan sandiwara kita malam ini"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bakako: kalau kau salah menarasikan kuhapus kau Naoto! *yandere mode: on*

Len: kicep

Rin:kicep

Naoto: ampun *takut*

Len: ... RnR

Rin: RnR ya, kalo ngak kami bisa mati nih


End file.
